Ink In Open Water
by we don't need names
Summary: AH/AU By day Eric is a tattoo artist but by night he is the owner of Fangtasia, a faux vampire bar in New York City. What happens when a certain sassy, tattooed Southern Belle shows up and shakes things up? Uses characters from SVM & TB!
1. The Anchor

I never thought I would find someone like her. When she walked into my club I thought I had finally died and gone to Valhalla like my father told me the great warriors of the past did. She was the perfect balance of innocence and danger (if that's even possible). She was wearing a casual white dress, it was sleeve less and slightly sheer. I suppressed a groan. Her hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail. I wanted to release her hair from its restrains and run my fingers through it. She was tan and curvy in all the right places. Everything a parent would want in a kindergarten teacher, right? Wrong. That is where her innocence stopped. On her feet she wore black ankle high combat boots and intricate, colorful tattoos covered most of her right arm and left leg. She was a work of art in more ways than one.

I found myself curious about the stories behind her ink. Maybe we could exchange them sometime seeing as I have plenty myself. Or maybe I could have the honor of marking her myself. That is what I wanted. The urge to claim her was wild and animalistic. I wanted her. Lucky for me I usually get what I want.

I saw her show her ID to Pam and made a mental note to call dibs. She walked confidently into my goth themed club and headed straight for the bar.

I was sitting in my usual booth next to the bar, giving myself a perfect view of her. I tried in vain to school my features. I had a reputation to uphold. I couldn't be seen making goo goo eyes at a customer. Pam would never let me live it down.

The bartenders tonight were Clancy and Thania, not the most polite employees but it kept up appearances in my faux vampire themed establishment.

The Valkarie sat gracefully on one of the bar stools and leaned forward onto her elbows getting Clancy's attention immediately. "Can I trouble you for a gin and tonic?" She asked him. Her voice was like the tinkling of bells. It was music to my ears. "Thanks." She said as Clancy poured. She could probably feel the heat of my stare on her back because she suddenly looked around in confusion. When she met my eyes I didn't attempt to look away. I could feel the ghost of my smirk cracking my hardened features. She smiled in return showing all of her beautiful white teeth. She was an angel.

I beckoned her with my forefinger and she rose from her seat. My grin widened as she stalked toward me without a hit of fear or trepidation. She sat down across from me and folded her hands in front of her. The black nail polish she wore stood out against her tan fingers. She had small tattoos on some of her knuckles. She had a black heart on her middle finger and a thin, simple cross on her ring finger. I wanted to ask her about them but I refrained. _Play it cool, Northman._

"Hello," she said cheerfully flashing me her one thousand watt smile, "I'm Sookie Stackhouse." She unfolded her hands and held one out for me to shake. I took her hand in mine and kissed it softly.

"I am Eric Northman," I tried to put on what Pam called my smolder, "and might I say you are a rare beauty, Ms. Stackhouse." I released her hand and she blushed furiously.

That was the precise moment I knew I was done for. Ruined completely for all other woman. Eric "The Playboy" Northman was dead and buried. And she didn't even try.

"I can't help but think you're exaggerating Mr. Northman but I thank you for the compliment just the same." She looked down at her hand and the predator that stalked toward me was gone. And she was replaced by a Sunday school teacher. Needless to say I was more turned on than ever.

"You are incredibly interesting and beautiful Sookie Stackhouse. Now tell me, why is it that I want you so much?" I had said a little more than I planned and I was momentarily nervous that I had scared her away. Eric Northman was never nervous not around woman. What is happening to me?

She blushed deep crimson. I suppressed another groan of desire. "I could ask you the same thing Mr. Northman."

"Please, call me Eric." She smiled sweetly and placed her hand over my folded ones and looked into my eyes.

"Call me Sookie." I grinned like a teenager and glanced down at the arm that was resting on mine. There was a large anchor tattooed onto her forearm there was a banner around the piece that read "So others may live."

"This is interesting," I said touching the piece lightly, "I have something very similar." I pulled off my leather jacket to reveal my ample body art. I turned slightly to the right to show her the near identical anchor and saying on my left bicep. She gasped a little and reached out to touch my arm.

"I got mine for my father," she explained, "he was in the Coast Guard for thirty years. He died on duty."

"My father as well," I said looking at her. We sat there for a moment. Not saying anything, just sharing a moment like in one of Pamela's horrible chick flicks. We were connecting and I could feel it.

We talked together for hours. I told her what it was like to grow up in Sweden and how hard moving to New York was. She was born in New York but told me all about visiting her Gran in Louisiana. She told me about her brother Jason and how they were pretty close even though she sometimes wanted to put his head in a bucket and kick it around the yard – her words not mine. I told her about my twin brother Leif who lived in California as an actor. We talked about our tattoos and I told her about the shop I had near the club.

"Quite the entrepreneur," she giggled. My family had always had money so it was easy for me to acquire my numerous businesses and estates. She was floored when she found out I had more than one home.

I told her about how Pamela and I met at NYU business school. I told her how we hit it off immediately because of our common interests: women, sarcasm, and Sweden. Sookie seemed to have a friend, Amelia, who was interested in both men and women. She was also convinced she was a witch. "We should introduce them Pam is into all that "great beyond" stuff." I laughed and touched Sookie hand which was fingering a napkin with Fangtasia stamped on it. It was almost 2 AM now and the bar would soon be closing. Sookie checked her watch.

"Shit, I lost track of time. I have work in four hours." I felt a little bad about keeping her from her sleep. I guess I was just used to night club hours (Pam calls it keeping vampire hours). She started to move around the booth, gathering her purse and keys. But before she could get up I held her wrist.

"I would like very much to see you again, Sookie, if that is possible?" I was all but begging her. What has she done to me?

She smiled confidently again and held out her hand, "Give me your phone." I did as she asked. She typed on my old school blackberry and handed it back to me. "Call me." Was all she said and with a suggestive wink she was out the door.

_Shit. I'm fucked._


	2. Welcome to Valhalla

**AN:** _I'm sorry to everyone who is currently reading Sookie's Viking Adventure I promise I will finish the story but I have just been so distracted by this one floating around my head. I beg you to be patient. Love you guys!_

It was about 3 AM when I got home from the bar. I flopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I couldn't stop thinking about her. She in invaded my every thought, every blonde girl I saw I found myself hoping it was her. I needed a drink. When I couldn't stand it any longer I went to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of whatever was in the front of my liquor cabinet. I looked down at the bottle and cursed loudly. I suddenly had the urge to throw the bottle against the wall. Gin, fucking gin was the first thing in my cabinet of course. Was there nothing I could do to get her out of my head?

Don't fight it, Eric my father's voice echoed in my head. If he were here he would tell me to call her, ask her out, and make a move. I rubbed my hands roughly across my face. My father was always a hopeless romantic, even after my mother's affair – I'm sorry affairs, plural! – He took her back time and time again. I told myself a long time ago that I would never be manipulated like that. But now my father is gone and my dear mother has everything she could ever want; which is my father's money, her freedom, and nothing to do with either of her sons.

I hadn't seen my mother in twelve years; it's been longer for Leif. He and I disowned her a long time ago.

I was broken from my thoughts when my phone vibrated on the counter next to me. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Leif was calling.

"Hello bror," I answer tersely. He knows that I hate it when he calls at the crack of dawn.

"Eric! I know, I know it's late. Don't have a cow!" I rolled my eyes. He never changes. "But I swear I have a good reason for calling. I'm going to be in the big apple on Thursday for a couple weeks!" There was so much noise going on in the background I could barely hear him. He was shouting loudly over a tremendous about of bass music and talking.

"Leif, where the fuck are you?"

"A party! Will you relax?" Typical. He couldn't call me after? I rolled my eyes again.

"Call me when you're not completely hammered."

"I wanted to call you early to give you enough time to throw me a coming home party!" Is he serious? Like I don't have enough shit to do. "It's not every day your movie star twin brother comes home!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'll pick you up at the airport Thursday."

"Thanks bror!"

"Adjö." I hung up the phone and closed my eyes for a moment. As annoying as my brother is I am glad he will be home for a while. Maybe his insanity will keep my mind off of her for a while… oh fuck! Come on! Her face was clear in my head again and I sighed.

When I finally got in my bed and my hit the pillow I was dead to the world.

The next morning I met Pam and Godric for coffee at a small café across the street from my apartment building.

Pam and Godric are the most cooperative brother/sister pair I have ever met. They lived together a couple blocks down from me in a lavish apartment paid for by their ridiculously rich Aunt that lives in England. They barely ever fought (but when they did I was sure to make myself scarce. Pam had the tendency to throw things when she got mad) and they shared the same circle of friends even though Godric was four or five years older than Pam.

They were already sitting at a small table outside the café when I got there. They were smiling and laughing about something but stopped when I approached. "What are you two laughing at?" I said suspiciously. Oh and when Godric and Pam worked together on something they were nothing short of the terrible twosome.

"Oh nothing to worry your pretty little head about, Viking," Pam waved her hand dismissively and Godric tried to hide a laugh with a cough. It didn't work. I got my unfortunate nickname when I got a large Viking ship tattooed on the side of my left calf, I was seventeen and drunk with Leif – he got a Viking sword and shield on his right shoulder blade.

I rolled my eyes at them, knowing full well that if they didn't want me to know something I would never find out on my own. I sat with them and ordered a large black coffee to go. Godric and Pam frowned.

"I have a day job unlike you two so don't give me that look." I had to open up the tattoo shop I owned in forty five minutes. Valhalla Tattoos was my baby. I built her from the ground up (Leif helped before he left for Hollywood). I chatted with Pam and Godric for a few minutes but then excused myself to open my shop.

When I got there I found that Alcide was already there. He had a set of keys to the place because he was my most trusted artist. I have actually liked to think of him as more of a partner. He was hard working and had regular appointments. Unlike some people in my staff he was responsible. Other artists in my company were skating on thin ice when it came to their job.

Lorena was getting on my last nerve. She constantly called out sick, barely brought in clients and I have caught her, more than once, making out with that wretched apprentice she begged me to take on. Bill Compton and Lorena Krasiki were becoming thorns in my side. I had to start looking for new artists because I don't know how much more of this I can take.

"Good mornin', Sheriff," Alcide said as he prepped his station. Another nickname I had. I couldn't tell you were it came from because I was too drunk to remember. One night after partying too hard everyone at the shop called me Sheriff – Lorena took it a step further and called me master. I ended that quickly.

"Morning," I said with a yawn.

"Late night?" Alcide asked. I nodded. "That's what you get for working so hard man. You have plenty of dough, I don't get why you work so much."

"Keeps me busy," I shrugged, "I'll be in my office." I didn't have an appointment until 11 and it was only 10:30 now. I looked at my phone.

_Call her._ My father's voice echoed again. I ran my hands through my short cropped hair. _What's the worst that can happen?_ I asked myself.

_She could say no._ The devil on my shoulder said.

_But she could say yes_ said the angel. Fuck it. I scrolled through my contacts and found her name with a winky face next to it and I hit send.

"Hello," Sookie said sounding sleepy. I tried not to groan, something that I had trouble with around her.

"Sookie its Eric Northman from Fangtasia," I tried to sound relaxed but I wasn't sure if it worked.

"Hi Eric, what's up?" Her voice perked up a little, or maybe it was my imagination.

I took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would like to go out with me this Thursday," I held my breath.

"I would love too!" I thought I could hear her smiling through the phone.

"Really?" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Oh course. Why on Earth would I say no?" She seemed embarrassed for a moment like she said too much but before I could respond she spoke. "What time?"

"How does eight sound?"

"Perfect, I will see you then."

"Goodbye Sookie."

"Goodbye Eric."

She said yes. Not that I had many women say no to me but _Sookie_ said yes. I felt like a teenage boy. Why? I've only met her once and I am already acting like a love sick puppy. It was almost time to officially open the doors for today so I left my office and made my way to the front of the parlor. Alcide was completely set up for the day when Jessica walked in.

"G'mornin', Sheriff," she said with a cheerful smile. Jessica was the youngest artist I had but she was damn good at what she did. She started out going to school to be a classical painter like her parents wanted her too but when she came by the shop one day after her class she 'fell in love'. I hired her immediately after see a couple of her sketches. She had raw talent and that's something hard to find now a days.

"How are you Jessica?" I asked as she set up her station. Almost everything she owned was pink; including her gun was a startling pink.

"Oh, I'm swell but I think I drank too much coffee this mornin' 'cause I'm bouncing off the walls!" She was practically vibrating, I laughed. She truly was an innocent soul. She reminded me of Sookie.

Just then the other (more) terrible twosome came in arm in arm. I glared at them. They were late, again. "Lorena. Compton. Get to your stations you're late." Bill rolled his eyes and I thought for a second about punching him.

The day went by slowly. Lorena and Bill only had one client each today and skipped out early. I made a mental note to look for replacements today. Jessica had four appointments. She tattooed a portrait of a woman on an older man, a music note behind a young girls ear, a rose on a middle aged woman's foot, and a severed unicorn head on a 'rock-n-roller's thigh.

Alcide booked a big job on an army vet named Terry and his wife, Arlene and a simple word quote on a high school girl (18 of course). And I took three clients. One young guy, roughly my age, who wanted a Fight Club tattoo on his arm. A young widow who wanted her husband's name tattooed around her ring finger. And I retouched and added to a guy's sleeve.

Today was a productive day but I was glad it was almost over. It was Tuesday so I only had two more days until I saw Sookie again.

And two more days till my brother comes home.

Shit.

**AN:** _I hope you like it so far. I think I am going to stick with Eric's point of view for most of the story but I don't know yet. Next chapter will be Leif's arrival and Eric's date with Sookie. I wonder how he is going to figure that one out. XOXO_


	3. Little Lion Man

**AN:** _I forgot to add this in last time bror is Swedish for brother in case you were wondering. Enjoy!_

The next couple of days went by quickly. I had a lot to do to prepare for the Leif take over, and the party I was expected to plan for the prodigal son's return. I couldn't cancel my date with Sookie. What if she never said again after that? I couldn't take the chance. But I couldn't ditch my brother either. So I did what I always did when I needed someone's advice, I went to Godric.

"How about you just bring her," Godric said when I told him my dilemma; "it's only a barbeque. You can always invite her to bring her friend Amelia with her. I know Pam would be excited about that," he chuckled. "And I know that everyone wants to meet the lioness that tamed the lion." Godric was always wise beyond his years. Even though he was only a few years older than I, I always looked to him for advice after my father passed.

I was worried about making Sookie uncomfortable. My friends can be a little… much. I called her and told her about my brother flying in and the barbeque we were throwing for him. I promised her that I would make it up to her on our next date. She laughed. I told her that I would still very much like to see her today and that she should come to the party. She was shy and said something about not wanting to intrude. I waved that off quickly and told her to bring Amelia with her because Pam was very anxious to meet her as well. She eventually agreed, and I gave her the time and Godric and Pam's address. Crisis averted.

I think I'm going to have more fun at this party than I thought.

Like I said before Pam and Godric's place was huge and lavish. Leif laughed when they got it and proclaimed it was fit for a movie star like himself. They were in the pent house which included the roof/balcony above them.

A couple of years ago they thought to install an outdoor bar and Jacuzzi. I was again grateful that we were having this at Pam and Godric's. Now I get to see Sookie in a bathing suit. I shook my head, willing myself not to fantasize about her in the sunlight. She seemed slightly flustered when I told her to bring her swim wear but agreed quickly. This is going to be the best barbeque ever.

At 2 AM on Thursday I drove to the airport to pick up Leif. When he got off the plane I was shocked at the coppery color to his skin and the length of his hair. He looked like a California surfer. I laughed at him as he towered over the tourists piling out of the small hallway. He waved to me over their heads and yelled, "Bror!" He pulled me to him in a bone crushing hug. I clapped him on the back and smiled.

"You look like a hippie teenager," I told him jokingly. He was wearing Ray Ban sunglasses, a white v-neck tee shirt, ripped jeans, and flip flops.

"That's the style in California, idioten," he took a step back and looked at me, "look who's talking. I thought you ran a club and a tattoo shop. Are you a CEO now?" He raised his eyebrow at me and I shrugged. I was dressed in a grey suit and a black dress shirt. If I was being honest with myself I was dressing up for work at the club lately hoping Sookie would make an appearance, but I told myself that it was because I was being a professional.

I rolled y eyes as he stared at me, "Come on, let's go." We got back to the house quickly and Leif got set up in my guest room.

I was extremely tired from my full day of work but I was glad I told Thursday off from both Valhalla and Fangtasia. I needed a day off badly, but by doing so it freed up my day to worry about what would happen with Sookie. I told her on the phone that she should come to Pam's around two. I was still pissed at Leif for hi-jacking my date but it wasn't completely his fault.

I had a harder time sleeping than normal worrying about everything.

In the morning I was making coffee in my lame ass pot when Leif bounded down the stairs. I don't remember him being so cheerful in the morning.

"Morning," Leif said sing-song idly. I really was not in the mood for this. I grunted back at him. "Sooo… I hear you have a special lady friend coming today," he grinned.

"And wherever did you hear that from?" I already knew. This had Pam written all over it.

"Oh a little bird…" A little bird named Pamela Swyford DeBeaufort. I rolled my eyes.

Once I was fully awake and had my coffee I was in a better mood. It was nearly noon so Leif and I got ready quickly and headed over to the terrible twosome's.

"So what does she look like?" Leif asked me in the car, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't even think about it lillebror, she's not your type."

"Girl is my type," he looked at me incredulously, "What? Not up for a little competition, storebror?" He smirked.

"No. She's mine," I said with a growl, "I really like this girl so don't fuck it up for me."

"Relax! I won't embarrass you in front of the pretty girl… much," he sat back in the passenger's seat and stared about the window. "You know I really did miss this place."

We pulled into Pam and Godric's private parking garage and buzzed ourselves in. Tray was the first to arrive after us. Tray was my and Leif's first American friend in high school. We played basketball together for a while we were teenagers – we sometime put together pickup games in the park.

Stan and Isobelle have been together since their high school days but I only met them four or five years ago when I tattooed their son's name on both of their chest (over their heart). "How is little Hugo?" I asked them when they came in.

"He's not so little anymore," Stan said as Isobelle went to greet Pam. "Four is the new two," he laughed, "And I can't make him stop taking things and yelling 'MINE!'".

Usually they brought Hugo with them when we got together but they decided against it tonight claiming they needed a break. I babysat the little tike now and again when Stan and Is wanted a night to themselves. It wasn't so bad; I actually kind of enjoyed it.

Rasul was last to arrive. Leif was friend with him more than I was and I was friends with Tray more than he was. We are twins but we're not the same person. We all settled in and it seemed that everyone knew about my "special friend". I am going to kill Pam.

I contemplated accidentally knocking over one of her favorite crystal flower vases when the door bell rang. Everyone one looked at me.

"I can't believe you're actually nervous," Pam said when I didn't move. I glared at her.

When I opened the door I was greeted by a smiling Sookie. "Sookie," I exclaimed a little too excitedly. She smiled bigger and pulled me in for a hug. It caught me off guard but I wrapped my arms around the moment I realized what she was doing. She giggled and planted a kiss on my cheek. I think I may have blushed.

She was wearing a yellow floral dress with a white belt around her waist. She smelled delicious. The animal inside me was back. It wanted me to bite her and rub myself all over her. I controlled myself and released her.

"Eric, this is Amelia. Amelia meet Eric," I shook Amelia's outstretched hand and invited them inside. "I didn't know what to bring so I just brought some beer," she said sheepishly picking up a case of Heineken on the floor next to her. I smiled can this girl be any more perfect?

Leif came over then and took the beer from Sookie, "Heineken is my favorite. I think I'm in love with you," Leif was nothing if not bold. Sookie blushed. I elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"You must be Leif," she said confidently and held out her hand, he kissed it. That was my move!

"Yes, I am. And you must be Sookie, Eric's girl." I wanted to die, or strangle Leif. Or both. I took a deep breath to compose myself, and Sookie was blushing again.

"I guess I am," she winked at me.

Yes, today was going to be fun.

**AN:** _Sorry to end it like that guys but I wanted the BBQ to have its own chapter. Review and I will keep going with this._

_Swedish Translations: Lillebror – little brother ; Storebror – big brother ; Idioten - idiot_


	4. Moons and Roses

**AN:** _Sorry this one took so long I have been super busy with end of the year stuff for school and life has been totally crazy but you can expect an update really soon after this. I am kind of getting the wind back in my sails. Enjoy!_

We all went to the roof to admire the beautiful cloudless day. Everyone came to greet Amelia and Sookie. "Guys," Leif called to Stan, Isobelle, Rasul, and Tray, "Eric's girlfriends here and she brought beer!" Everyone laughed but I glanced at her apologetically.

"Well this is the one who tamed the beast," Tray said sauntering over to meet Sookie, "you are my hero girl."

Sookie smiled broadly, "It's very nice to meet you too."

"I like her," Tray proclaimed, "She's a keeper."

Stan and Isobelle were the only ones who were not completely embarrassing. They greeted her politely and Isobelle made her feel comfortable and welcomed. I made a mental note to repay the favor in the future.

Amelia seemed to be hitting it off with Pam because she was not making jokes about "my new girlfriend" or commenting on everything embarrassing I had ever done. It was a good thing too because Leif was embarrassing enough for two.

The barbeque went better than expected and Sookie handled herself extraordinarily well under the Pam and Leif front. Stan and Isobelle manned the grill together while I decided to take Sookie on a tour of the apartment.

"Wow, this place is beautiful. Thank you again for inviting me," she said sweetly lacing her fingers with mine.

"I'm sorry our date was ruined. And I'm sorry about Pam and Leif, they can be a little… much sometimes," I apologized pulling her body closer to mine.

She waved her hand dismissively, "It wasn't ruined and don't worry about Pam and Leif, they're just hazing me. I can tell they both care about you, it's sweet." I laughed thinking about what Pam would do if anyone called her sweet to her face.

"Don't let Pam hear you call her that, she may kill you," I was only half joking. Sookie giggled and raised her fists in mock defense.

"I think I can take her," I laughed. Sookie didn't look like she could hurt a fly.

"Oh I bet you could my little hell cat." She scrunched her nose adorably. We walked through the fancy loft and I showed her all the modern art Pam and Godric collected. I found that we had the same taste in art. We both enjoyed classical art more than modern. She told me her all time favorite artist was Gustav Klimt. We both loved his use of gold leaf and color but I confessed that my favorite would forever be Van Gogh.

I don't know how long we talked but too soon Stan called us in telling us that the food was ready.

"Sorry to interrupt your little romantic moment there love birds," Pam mocked. I was tempted to stick my tongue out at her, but I refrained.

We ate together happily. Sookie sat painfully close next to me (it was only painful because she was moaning at each bite she took of her meal) and too make it worse she playful rested her hand dangerously high on my thigh. I was going crazy but I kept my composure. At the first chance I was going to get her back for this.

I was glad to see everyone accepting Sookie so easily, and Sookie seemed comfortable. Like she was always meant to be there – like a piece of the puzzle I never knew was missing.

After dinner everyone was splitting up into their pairs and I seized the opportunity to get Sookie alone again.

"What do you say to a dip in the Jacuzzi?" I waggled my eyebrows at her. She bit her lower lip and blushed nodding her head. I hoped we were slipping away undetected but I doubted it. Pam had eyes in the back of her head.

We both stripped out of our clothes without taking our eyes off of each other. And it was the single most erotic experience of my life. She was shy and confident, sexy and adorable. I thought my head was going to explode… or my pants, whichever comes first.

She sat closely next to me and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders she leaned and rested her head on my shoulder. "This is the best date I have ever been on," she said quietly. I looked down at her and she was staring at me with those big doe eyes. "I just wanted you to know that."

"I am glad we can agree on that," I pulled her closer and then onto my lap.

"This is all very new for me," I confessed, "I really like you and I haven't felt this way before."

She snuggled into my chest, "I guess that's one more thing we can agree on," she took a deep breath, "it's so easy to be close to you and it scares me. The last relationship I was in was really… terrible and I know that I shouldn't feel this way about someone so quickly but I can't help it."

"I feel the same, lover." I traced the large rose tattoo she had on her shoulder. "Does this piece have a meaning? It is beautiful."

"When I was seven my mother and I decided to plant roses in the garden to give us something to take our minds off my dad, and when they bloomed it was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen." She seemed lost in a memory for a moment, "I got this piece to remind myself that every day can be as beautiful as those days in spring were. I just have to make it happen on my own."

We took turns telling stories about our tattoos. She asked about the tattoo of a waning moon I had over my heart. "I got this," I say pointing to the moon, "when I was eighteen and I thought that I was going nowhere in life. I had no idea what I wanted to be. It was a pretty bad time," I confessed to her.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me. I understand if it's too personal."

"No, it's alright. I was just a scared and lonely teenager," it was embarrassing to admit, but true. "I got this to remind myself that even when it is darkest outside, you can always find a small amount of light somewhere."

I barely finished my sentence when she put both of her hands on either side of my face and laid the mother of all kisses on me. Before she could pull away I circled my arms around her, deepening the kiss. She moaned delightfully into my mouth. I took that opportunity to explore her mouth with my tongue and her fingers twisted into the back of my hair. When she broke away for air I didn't break contact with her skin instead I traveled down her neck. She had a tattoo of a sparrow behind her ear with an elegant script saying "love is enough". I kissed the sparrow and traveled down to her collar bone.

She squirmed delightfully and I dragged my finger tips slowly up her thigh. She moaned again. I couldn't hide the satisfied smirk on my face. I stopped my ministrations dead and she whimpered in protest.

"This is payback for dinner," I whispered to her wickedly. She frowned adorably and I kissed the tip of her nose.

When the dark of night closed in Pam lit all the lanterns around the outdoor bar and table. The view from up here never got old no matter how many times I saw it. It would have been romantic if not for my obnoxious friends and brother. The rest of the gang was sitting around the table, drinks in hand laughing and cheering us on. I heard Tray shout, "Get a room you two!" Pam whistled in approval and the others were clapping. So much for romantic.

Sookie and I got out and dried ourselves off, not letting their antics ruin our euphoria. Sookie chose daringly to sit next to Pam. My friend cocked her eyebrow and Sookie stuck her tongue out. "Now that you two are done with your little make out session," Pam started.

"Pamela," I warned. She just rolled her eyes.

"I was going to offer your guest a drink!" She said pretending to be offended. "So what will it be?"

"A gin and tonic would be great if you have it, or just a beer would be fine," Sookie answered politely. I really wish I had more time alone with her.

"Coming right up." I sat in the seat Pam left and pulled Sookie onto my lap again. My friends were going to make remarks anyway and I really didn't even care. I just loved to feel her against me. She rested her arm over my shoulder comfortably and chatted with Isobelle in the seat next to us.

"So," Leif interrupted, "how did you meet my dead beat brother anyway?" He asked her, "He works himself into the ground!"

"Actually we met at the club," she smiled at me, disregarding Leif's comment. I glared and kicked him under the table. Not so subtle but effective. We all planned on getting together again Sookie was excited to meet little Hugo and it seemed that Amelia and Pam wanted to see each other again.

Is and Stan left first so they could relieve the babysitter they hired for the night. Rasul left shortly after them. It was around midnight when Amelia and Sookie claimed they needed their beauty rest. Pam walked Amelia out while I said goodbye to Sookie.

"I really had a great time tonight," she smiled putting her hand on my chest.

"Even with Pam and Leif? Wow, you must like me a lot."

She scrunched her nose and shook her head, "Nah."

"Oh yeah?" I pulled her into my arms roughly. She giggled.

"Okay, maybe a little."

"I'll take what I can get," she went on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her deeply. When we pulled away for air I didn't loosen the iron grip I had her in. "I want to see you again, soon. I am working the whole afternoon at the shop. You should come by."

"You can count on it, but don't I have to make an appointment?" She teased.

"I think I can make an exception," I kissed her softly again and finally let her go. She walked backward out the door way and winked before disappearing into the elevator.

I think I'm falling in love with her.

**AN:** _I still haven't decided what I am going to have Sookie's job be. Any suggestions would be great! Thanks guys!_


	5. A Wolfish Mind

**AN:** _I think I may do a Sookie's point of view soon but I am not quite sure. Do you guys like the Eric side of things or do you want to mix things up? Let me know. Enjoy!_

I woke up to an empty pot of coffee and an empty apartment. God only knows where Leif goes this early in the morning but I had to get to work. We had a couple of early appointments today and Sookie was going to come by. At least I hoped she would. Yesterday went better than expected; I hoped she felt the same.

When I walked through the doors of my shop I found Alcide and Jessica already there. I needed to give them a raise or something. They made owning two businesses so much easier on me.

"G'mornin'Sheriff!" Jessica yipped. She really needed to lay off the caffeine.

"Good morning Jessica," Her happy-go-lucky attitude was rubbing off on me.

"You seem to be in a good mood today," she commented, "who's the lucky girl?"

"What makes think that my mood has to do with a woman?" Jessica was too wise for her own good.

"Please," she raised her eyebrows, "I know that look. You love her."

"I just fucking met her!"

"Ha! Gottcha! And it doesn't matter, you still love her." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be in my office," I called over my shoulder. Jessica pouted and Alcide laughed.

I did most of the paper work I had been putting off to get my mind off of Sookie. I felt like a drug addict needing a fix of whatever stimulant Sookie had to offer. Fuck, Jessica was right. I am in love with her. But I shouldn't be, it's too soon. What happened to the promise I made myself when my father died? I rubbed my hands across my face. _Stop thinking about her_, I scolded myself.

The morning went by slowly but I got a lot of my business paperwork out of the way. I got around to looking for a replacement artist. Sam Merlotte looked promising so I shot him an email. I also found Tara Thornton she had a checkered past but I thought she was worth a shot.

I was in the middle of sending her an email when the bell on the front door dinged. My heart rate sped and I was nervous all of a sudden.

"Hi, I'm Alcide can I help you with something?" I heard Alcide's booming voice through the wall of my office.

"I'm Sookie. I'm looking for Eric, is he here?" I practically ran out the door to see Sookie. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a pair of destroyed jeans and a black Ramones tee shirt.

"Hi," she breathed smiling brightly at me.

"Hi," I said lamely.

"So this is the place?" She smiled at me warmly. "I like it," she said as she looked around. Alcide averted his gaze pretending not to watch out interaction. Jessica was not so shy. She watched our calm but clearly intimate exchange. Giving me a, not-so-discreet, thumbs up behind Sookie's back.

"I'm glad you approve," I was speaking to both of them. I chuckled and kissed Sookie softly on the cheek. She blushed and looked at her feet. It seemed that every time I was the least bit forward she backed off and every time I was nervous, she was anything but. "How about I show you around?" I suggested.

"Sure," she nodded.

I brought her back into my office and she plopped down cutely on the gothic red velvet armchair I had placed in front of my desk. She looked around curiously, taking in the similarly gothic décor that was also present in Fangtasia.

"So how much would a tattoo from the owner cost me?" She smiled playfully.

"Nothing you aren't willing to give," I replied cockily. Before she could even blush I had her in my arms and pressed against the office door. I wanted to kiss her but I didn't just yet. I wanted to tease her a little first.

She panted heavily as the ghost of my lips moved down her neck. She moved her head to the side, welcoming my advances. Out of pure instinct my teeth grabbed her ear. I seemed to be doing something right because her breath hitched. I primal growl escaped my throat. "Where do you want it, lover?" I whispered in her ear. She shivered delightfully and I resisted the urge to kiss her.

She tried to speak, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water but no sound came out. "Lover?" I teased. She didn't respond. I chuckled, over the moon that I could make her speechless. I decided to take matters into my own hands, not that I minded… at all.

"How about here?" I asked kissing the side of her neck. She shook her head slowly. I smiled wider. "Here?" I asked taking her left hand and bringing it to my mouth. She shook her head. My smile was officially a smirk.

I slowly kissed my way down her body kissing every part of her skin. She shook her head every time. That is until I reached her right thigh. She grabbed my wrist stopping my movements across her tight jeans and placed my hand on the inside of her upper thigh.

"Here," she breathed. And that's when I took her face into both of my hands and kissed her with all I had.

I lifted her up and her legs wrapped around my waist. I carried her to my private tattoo station behind the black curtain in my office.

I placed her down on the black leather chair and broke our kiss. I had to break eye contact to prep but I could feel her gaze on my back when I turned around.

I unbuttoned and pulled off her jeans slowly. I could feel myself hardening but I tried my best to will it away. No matter how much I wanted her I could never take her here. She was better than that. She watched me as I cleaned the skin where the tattoo would be. It had to be the most intensely erotic experience of my life.

Her legs were strong and muscular but still feminine and soft. Her skin was tanned and almost simmering under the florescent lights. She was nothing sort of a goddess. I held in a moan as I took in the small scrap of lace between me and what I wanted. _Later _I told myself.

"Now, lover what do you want?" I don't know where this term of endearment came from but it seemed perfect for her and her alone. Sookie was and always would be my lover.

"Surprise me," she whispered.

I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy having control. Whether it was over my businesses or otherwise. But when she said this, she gave me more control than I could ever take. I explored the possibilities in my mind. She trusted me, I knew this much. She trusted me not to mar her body. I would not betray that trust. Though I, according to Pam, am "nothing if not opportunistic".

I debated on a simple "Property of Eric" in an elegant script (not unlike my own writing) but thought better of it. I did not want her to feel like branded cattle. I needed something simple but bold. Something that was slightly dangerous but not overly assuming, I needed something that would portray my feelings for her.

I had it.

It was a risk, but one I was willing to take. The tattoo didn't take long. I was a quick worker and Sookie did not show any signs of discomfort. She watched me intently as I worked and I found myself losing my focus every so often. She was captivating and erotic. And everything I could have asked for in a mate.

She didn't once glance at the tattoo, she just stared at me. I gave an involuntary shiver of my own. When I was done I wiped the mixture of blood and ink from the piece and sat up. Our eyes connected and before I could even catch my breath her mouth was pressed hotly against mine. My arms pulled her closer to me of their own accord so that she was seated on my lap.

"Thank you," she breathed into my ear and I shivered again.

"You haven't even seen it yet, how will I know you like it?" She rolled her eyes but smiled at my mock pouty face and stood in front of the full length mirror.

"It looks beautiful but what does it mean?" She asked.

"It is a Latin saying that reminds me of you, and my father used to say it reminded him of me. So I thought it was appropriate. But roughly translated it means _under a sheep's skin often hides a wolfish mind._ I was worried for a moment that she would be offended but she smiled widely.

"I don't know if I should be offended or flattered." She said as she wiggled back into her jeans. I was slightly disappointed but nothing could ruin the mood I was in. Once she was dressed she came and sat back down on my lap.

"Flattered, definitely," I kiss her and I can feel her smiling. I take her out into my office and sit down on the leather couch with Sookie still on my lap. She giggles as my finger tips tickle her sides. She is about to say something when there's a knock on the door.

"Enter," I say wrapping my arms tighter around Sookie when she tries to wiggle off of my lap.

Jessica enters and for once she does not look happy. "Bonnie and Clyde just decided to grace us with their presence and they insist on seeing you immediately," she rolled her eyes. I checked my watch and realized how late they actually were. I needed to fire them. Today.

Jessica turned to Sookie and gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry to crash your date with the big man but these guys need to be fired, they are driving us crazy!"

"That's alright," she smiles sweetly, "I knew what I was getting into when I got involved with him." Sookie laughed and patted my cheek. "It's tough being the boss." She joked.

Sookie kissed me quickly and wriggled free from my grasp. "Come on, Eric. Duty calls." She held out her hand for me to take. I did so without hesitation. "Anyway, I think I'd like to see you in action," the innuendo was thick in her voice.

"I'm Sookie by the way," my lover said to Jessica, holding out her hand. Jessica shook it with a friendly smile.

"Jessica."

We went into the shop to find Bill and Lorena together. Lorena was perched on the front desk while Compton stood with his arms crossed. I guess he was supposed to look intimidating. Needless to say it didn't work.

"Nice of you to show up today," I say coolly. Shooting ice daggers at both of them.

"Northman we have come to inform you that we are going to be taking over your business," Bill sneered. The laughter that bubbled in me could not be stopped. I barked out a roaring laugh and wiped a stray tear from my eye.

"This is no laughing matter Northman. You are to clean out your belongings by tomorrow."

I couldn't believe it. He was being serious. "And what makes you think that Billy boy?"

"Sophie is buying Valhalla out from under you." Sophie? Sophie-_Anne_? I laughed harder. Sophie-Anne Leclerq was a pretentious snob that I had the misfortune of bedding more than once in a row. She called it dating. I called it fucking.

After I ended it with her she swore vengeance on me. I guess this was it. Pathetic. "Well you can tell Sophie that she can try," I am the picture of calm both inside and out. I know this is an empty threat. Sophie was always stupid with her money and threw her "power" around like a flag, using it to get what she wanted.

"Who's the tramp?" Lorena spat. She still sat idly on the desk looking at her paint chipped finger nails. I wanted to punch her. _Eric you cannot hit a girl._ I told myself.

"You will not address my lover in such a disrespectful matter!" I hissed through my teeth taking a step closer to her. _Eric you cannot hit a girl_. "You and your boy toy are fired. Get out of my establishment before I escort you out."

They left in a huff slamming the door on the way out and I let out an exasperated breath, glad that that was finally over with. I rubbed my hands on my face and felt a pair of small hands massage my shoulders. "Let's go," she said softly.

Jessica and Alcide said not to worry about locking up. I thanked them and pulled Sookie quickly out the back door and into my corvette.

"Eric, where are we going?" She giggled as I practically broke the sound barrier on my way out of the parking lot.

"My place, of course."

**AN:** _Sookie's tattoo says _"Pelle sub agnina latitat mens saepe lupina."_ I hope you guys liked it! Review please!_


End file.
